


Too Focused

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [29]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Books, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Linhardt gets a little too wrapped up in books he doesn't own (yet).Fluffcember Day 29: Books/Stories
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 10





	Too Focused

**Author's Note:**

> The green and blue duo have finally arrived! This was one of the first ones I came up with, and I'm really glad I was able to knock this out in 20ish minutes from start to finish. I actually added more than initially because I thought "wow, I've got more time, let's add more". 
> 
> Glad this is finally out, and I'm still working on days 24, 26, and 28! At least one more should come out tonight, could be any of them. Two of them are almost done, and the last one is halfway done. Amazing what I can get done when I sit down and focus on my work, huh?
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Linhardt always managed to find a book that kept him awake enough to finish it. He knew if a book was good when he was able to stay awake for a few chapters without sleeping or getting bored. Those ones he often kept in his own stash in the small house they had bought after their travels. The scholar knew Caspar had found it at some point, but he wasn’t much for books, so he didn’t touch it. Actually, he helped hide them better from visitors that they had on occasion (Marianne, Dorothea, Annette, Ashe, and Raphael all visited every few months). After all, Linhardt often wanted to keep his books to himself and would make a fuss if Caspar didn’t help, and Caspar, much as he loved his husband, didn’t want to hear him complain about something he thought was so trivial, like books.

This morning, from the local bookstore, Linhartd had managed to find a book that kept him invested. So invested, in fact, that Caspar had to drag him out of the store in order to get him to stop for a moment.

“It wasn’t my fault that you took such a short amount of time shopping for food. I’m surprised you found everything in 10 minutes,” Linhardt had noted, walking him with a couple of bags in hand, as well as a book beneath his arm.

“Lin, it took me a long time to find everything!” Caspar pointed out, “Look at the sun, it's already a couple of hours past noon. We got there at noon!”

Linhardt yawned, lazily letting his head roll upwards to see the sun had, in fact, been around 20 degrees from the point he was used to seeing it at when it was noon. He shrugged, “So I lost track of time. I’ll take the food run next time we go into town,” Linhardt had compromised, not quite caring enough that he made a mistake while Caspar seemed very much annoyed.

At least, Linhardt thought he was annoyed. But Caspar, lax as he had gotten, shrugged with a sigh, “Sure, allows me to check the antique weapon shop again.”

The scholar shook his head with a worried frown. “Please tell me you’re going to let me check the validity of the shopkeeper's claims before you buy a weapon all willy nilly. Where my books are always genuine, antique shops might unknowingly carry fakes.”

Caspar laughed as he nudged Linhardt and said, “That’s why the shopkeeper wants you to work there! You’re really good at spotting those fakes. It's almost like ya care about them.”

“I merely picked up on some stuff while spending time with you. It’s bound when one is married to a weapons fanatic.”

“Like you mind that at all,” Caspar objected with a chuckle.

Linhardt, for the first time in the conversation, smiled and chuckled himself, “true, I don’t mind at all.” A small pause before he changed subjects, “make tea for us when we get home, please. I would like to keep reading my book.”

Caspar rolled his eyes with a lackadaisical smile, “sure thing, Linny.”

The scholar flinched, “and please don’t call me that.”

Caspar smiled, “Nah, it’s fun to call you that.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Linhardt countered.

“No one’s around but us.”

Linhardt looked around to confirm that, yes, they were alone, before sighing. “Fine, but don’t make a habit of it.”

Caspar smirked. “No promises, Linny”


End file.
